This invention relates to a load applying device, more particularly to a load applying device for an exercise bicycle.
Exercise bicycles are widely used for indoor exercise. A load applying device is provided with the exercise bicycle for optionally applying load during exercise for a user according to the user's physical condition.
In the past, a load applying device had a weight for adjusting the load applied to the user. Recently, a programmable computerized exercise bicycle has been developed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,528. A load applying device for an exercise bicycle has also been proposed and developed for applying load to a user by means of a brake effect caused by an eddy current, which was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,145, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,310, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,938. However, the intersection area between the magnetic lines of force and the rotor of the conventional load applying device is small.